The Half-Blood Slave
by LabyrinthChild05
Summary: Being the Only Half-Blood is Hogwarts it strange. I was born with Planetary powers given by my Mother. Will I control it? Or will it control me? And who is this boy with Black hair and Blue-ish Green eyes? Is he a friend? Or a Foe? Find out here and watch me go threw Hogwarts as I become the Brightest Witch of my Age. Soul Bounds and Weasely Bashing.


**I haven't abandoned the other story. I am busy with school and being a night student for MMTC in Gulfport MS being a Medical Office Assistant. Plus I thought I would give my favorite story a try. **

**(Hermione was born in a different generation and the rest of the crew is the same. She is way older then Harry. My OC goes the same year as Harry Potter starts his school year as well. Voldemort did try to kill Harry, Harry stopped him and his parents still lives. Which will be explained later on in the chapters) OC 'Katherine Anne Granger (-Malfoy when she is at Hogwarts)' and Harry Potter are together, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are together. Major Weasly Bashing and Soul Mates.**

**I do not own Harry Potter and Harry Potter Characters, jokes of Harry Potter (A Very Potter Musical 1, 2, & 3) and Harry Potter Picture Jokes (ex: Umbridge: Cedric Diggory's Death was a dreadful accident. Harry: So was your birth) and etc. The only thing I own is my OC. Rated M for safety reasons.**

Overture

I was born into a family that didn't like me for my heart and for not liking me because of my Blood-Status and for the type of child that I was born as. Mother was a Muggleborn Witch; I always thought the status as First Generation Witch. She was born into a Muggle family named Dan and Emma Granger. My Mother was Hermione Jean Granger.

When my Mother showed signs of Magic, her parents were worried and afraid for their daughter. For you see, my Mother and I were born into a world where Lord Voldemort won the war and killed Dumbledore. So, any Muggleborn/New Generation Witch a/o Wizard was found, they were taken away from their families at the age of eleven and stayed at a slavery camp until they turned seventeen years old. My Mother was very gifted for she was born with planetary magic. Each year on her birthday a new planet symbol appears on her spin up until her eleventh birthday. In this order of the color brown like a birthmark, Moon, Sun, Mercury, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and lastly Pluto.

Mother stayed until it was her birthday and she was sold to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black-Malfoy.

The purpose for my Mothers purchase was to keep Narcissa Company while Lucius was out on business for a very long period of time.

But one day like any other something that happened that turned to be a curse at first, but a blessing later on. Mother was working on making dinner for her Masters while the House Elves work on dishes. Lucius walked into the kitchen and told Mother that Narcissa needs assistance about the pregnancy since she is two months along. Mother walked to Narcissa's room as fast as she could and noticed that the room is extremely dark.

What my Mother didn't know was that it was a trap. He lied to my Mother and simply raped her without hesitation. The only people who saw what happened turned out to be a few House Elves named Tilly, Gully, Lally and Dobby. Luckily, they had a Notice-Me-Not Charm on them. They shielded their eyes and everything.

Once it was all over and Malfoy was gone, they helped my Mother recover.

After the raping, Narcissa noticed there was something off about my Mothers condition. So Narcissa asks the house elves what happened and learned what her monster husband did to her friend/slave. So she did what she could, making sure that Mother was away from Mater Malfoy for a very long time or until it was time for the birth. When Mother found out that she was pregnant, she was a month along and Narcissa was three months along.

They became really close friends until six months later when Narcissa was giving birth to a baby boy. As she was giving birth, Lucius Malfoy came in and saw Hermione Granger with a small six month baby bump. She made sure that there was no eye contact or any kind of contact at all with her Master.

Finally on April 10th 1994 at 9:24 in the morning, a baby boy named Draco Lucius Malfoy was born with Blond Hair and Blue-Grey eyes.

Narcissa smiled for Draco was her Miracle Child, for she couldn't conceive anymore children.

Mother smiled for she would help Narcissa with her son and it would give her help to prepare for me.

And Lucius Malfoy smiled for his son would be proud and would one day help serve him with the Dark Lord and using Hermione's child as her weakness and to do as he please.

But fate was kind to my Mother, when she gave birth to me. You see during my Mother's last few weeks before she gave birth to me was complicated for she had complications.

From what the House Elves told me, her magical core was helping keeping me alive and making her very weak. Lucius didn't help my Mother, but whenever Narcissa helped, it helped my Mother a lot even it was for small moments and those are what mattered the most when it came to my Mother. Those small moments create a big impact in her life.

On July 31st of 1994 at 11:55pm, a baby girl was born with Brown hair and two Blond steaks on the right side of the hair. My eyes are the colors of Jade with Gold. After the House Elves cleaned me up, they gave me to my Mother, becoming weaker by the minute.

Before her last breath, she covered me in a White wool blanket being in her warm arms, "My Dearest Katherine Anne Granger. I give you my beloved powers…I give you everything." And her last breath was away to the spirit world. I started to cry as loudly as I could.

Narcissa ran and saw the scene. My Mother's body limped lifeless on the made up bed of different cloths as I was full of life in her arms. Narcissa came to us and took me in her arms and cooed that everything would be okay.

Lucius walked to Narcissa with Draco in his arm, seeing me in Narcissa's arm. He looked at me for a moment and looked away and that's when Narcissa knew that he would never see me as his daughter.

And so there I stayed in the Dungeon when I was old enough to work with the House Elves. There I stayed day after day, year after year, getting a new mark on my back for almost Eleven years. Of each planet, Moon, Sun, Mercury, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and lastly Pluto. Being a bastered child of an Evil Pure-Blood Man and an Innocent First Generation Witch. As I am The Half-Blood Slave with no future at all.

**Hope you guys liked it. The slave idea came from A Slave of a Phoenix.**


End file.
